Love You Always
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: A Grizabella/Munkustrap fic. Sorry if there is spelling mistakes and bad grammer.


A.N: This one goes out to Betty Buckly (the first Grizabella on Broadway) and Micheal Gruber (the hot, handsome dude who played Munkustrap in the movie). In this story Munkustrap and Griz are lovers.

I sit on the tyre, waiting for him. Waiting for my silver knight. My lover. People may think its kind of weird for this love we have, hes four years in his life. Son of Deuteronomy, older brother of Macavity and Rum Tum Tugger, Gurdian of the Jellicles, who is expected to mate with a queen his age, and have kittens. Instead he picked me! That was a surprise. Why? Because Im older (at least by three years), I have abandon his tribe, and I had had a past relationship with Munkustrap that wasnt pretty.

Munkustrap and his brothers were born four years ago, the oldest being Munkustrap of corse. Anyway, he was quite stunning and had a wonderful musical talent. Deuteronomy wanted me to teach the kit to sing and dance. I agreed and taught him everything I know, including how to move his hips. Which he taught to his brother. I couldnt help but feel something between us, it was like a magic bond of some kind. We started to be with each other more. Laughing, giggling, talking, crying, and some romancing.

Romance.

Love.

Disire.

All of that with the silver tabby. It had all gotten to me one night. Munkustrap amost seven months old when I . . . took something that he would never get back, something speical that should be taken away by ones mate. Hes innocents. Hes viginity. After that night Munkustrap would not come by me for a week. He figured that I would confess what I did or his father would ask. And I would never lie to Old Deuteronomy. But before anyone could ask I left, ashamed of what I did. So two years and five mouths past until I came back.

A year ago I came face to face with the same kitten I been with. Munkustrap. We hit it off, relighting our realationship. Our love realationship. For a whole year now we had been together, mated actually with a kitten. Yes, we had a kitten. Surprised? Munkustrap was. Anyways, we have been hiding our realationship from everyone, but Deuteronomy.

"Hello my love." said a voice that could only belong to _my _Munkustrap. "Hello my Silver Knight." His lips curled into a smile as he nuzled me, I nuzled him back.

"Hows our beautiful kitten?"

"Kiara is good and healthy, but sad that she hasnt seen her father at all." Munkustrap groaned and buried his head in my shoulder. "Please dont remind me, I feel guilty enough as it is. We have to do something about this."

"I told you, they dont want me here."

"Please, love I want to see my kitten grow up and you every day."

"I dont . . ."

"Griz . . . please . . ." The silver tabby went up my neck with a hot tail of kisses, until he got me full on the lips. At first I was surprised then I started to kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around Munkustraps neck and making the kiss more passionette by the second. I jumped up out of surprise as he moved his tounge in circles on my lips, seeking for a opening. I refused to open so he pressed up agianst me and made me gasp. "Griz" was all he said before he thust his tounge in my mouth. I got more pleasure when Munkustrap put his arms around my waist, pressing up agianst me more that we couldn't get any closer, I soon started to moan. This reminds me of that night I took him in my den.

I broke away from my mate with tears in my eyes. I was ready to bolt when Munkustrap put his paws on my shoulders. "Whats wrong Love?"

"I was just thinking of . . ."

"The night you took my virginity, Griz I admit that was a stupid thing you did . . . but if it wasnt for that night I wouldnt have figured out that I " he paused to give me a kiss on my forhead "love you. And with out that we wouldnt be mated or had a kitten together. I love you and I will always." He wiped the tears a way from my eyes "I love you too and I will try to be excepted back in the tribe agian."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, at the Jellicle Ball, but if you protect me from them."

"I will always protect and love you, Griz." I snuggled up against him and quitly fell asleep in his arms. I woked up in the morning, in my Silver Knights den. It took all my will to leave him, but I had to figure out what I was to say tonight and to be with our little Kiara. Before I left his den I turn to faced him and wispered "I will love you always my Silver Knight."

A.N: Well that is all she wrote. Tell me how you liked the story and the pairing.


End file.
